


Confessions

by wintersunofdoom



Series: If You Want [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt's life is in danger, but luckily, a mage and a healer come to the rescue.Jaskier confesses to Geralt about something he was fantasazing for a long time now. Lots of smut and dirty talk in the end.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: If You Want [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Confessions

By the time they were getting close to the town’s gates, Geralt was half unconscious, leaning heavily on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

"C'mon Geralt, just a little more" Jaskier grunted, upper body aching from the older man’s weight “We’re almost there”.

“Is he going to be okay?” Aermir, the boy they saved in the woods, asked. He was walking beside Jaskier, leading Roach by the reins, occasionally sneaking a look at the Witcher.

“Of course he’s going to be okay” Jaskier groaned, adjusting Geralt’s arm over his shoulders. “C’mon Geralt, just a little longer, stay with me”. Jaskier turned his head to look at the boy and managed to smile. “He’s the strongest man I know. He’ll get through this, I’m sure”. Jaskier tried to stop his voice and hands from shaking, trying not to think of Geralt’s blood soaking his own clothes. He injured his arm badly and had probably broken a rib. Jaskier ripped a piece of his shirt and improvised a tourniquet for Geralt’s arm, but the wound was too deep. The blood was still pouring from it in rivers.

“Don’t worry about it” Geralt grunted, shortly before passing out. “I can lose a lot of blood and I’ll still be okay. Let’s just get to the town”.

“C’mon Witcher, stay with me. You’re stronger than this” Jaskier muttered under his breath. His heart was beating fast and his head was spinning and he couldn’t feel his limbs anymore, moving his feet blindly. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Geralt and feeling him become limp against his body made him feel hysterical. What if by the time they get to the healer, it will be too late? Why didn’t he jump right away to help him? Maybe they should have left him there and brought the healer to the woods? What if he doesn’t-

“Are you okay?” The boy’s voice shook Jaskier out of his thoughts. He shook his head lightly. “Y-yes, sorry, what?”

“I said, my father’s a healer, I can run and bring him here”.

“Oh, really? I mean, yes, please, that would be great. We’ll be here, thank you”.

The boys stared at him and smiled widely. “I should thank you. You and your friend saved me from the monster”.

Jaskier smiled back, lips shaking, carefully leaning Geralt against a huge rock. “That’s his job” he managed, feeling the tears gathering in his eyes.

“I saw how you slashed it with a sword” the boy raised his voice, already running away. “That was so cool! Stay here, I’ll get my father!”. Aermir disappeared into the trees.

“Okay, let’s put you down carefully” Jaskier muttered, sliding them both on the ground, backs leaning on the rock. Jaskier remained silent for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the forest around them. The birds singing, the rustling of leaves, a stream of water nearby. He heard the noise of the town near them. He looked down at his clothes, painted red by blood. Geralt’s blood. He looked at Geralt, his head resting on the bard's shoulder. His eyes were closed, breath slow and shallow. He looked so peaceful.

Jaskier wished so badly for Geralt to open his eyes, to hear his voice, a cynical remark, a cruel joke or an insult pointed at Jaskier’s direction, anything. He just wanted him to be okay. Jaskier covered his ears, not wishing to hear anything around him. He didn’t understand how the world around them could just go on, with Geralt on death’s footstep. Or Geralt dead. Jaskier closed his eyes and started imagining his life without Geralt. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, he started to sob, his chest shaking.

“Please don’t leave me, please, please, please”. He whispered between sobs. He jumped in his place when the man beside him spoke softly, with half opened eyes. “I’m here” Geralt uttered hoarsely. “Don’t cry”. 

Jaskier was staring at him wide-eyed. He scooted closer to the Witcher, looking him in the eyes. “Geralt, the boy, Aermir, will be right here with his father. He’s a healer. We’re going to fix you. We're going to fix you, alright?” he said, placing his palm on the Witcher's cheek.  
Geralt managed a weak smile, placing a pale hand on Jaskier’s knee and squeezing lightly. “Thank you” he whispered.

There was a moment of silence. Jaskier tried to suppress his tears, unsuccessfully.  
Geralt managed to turn his head and look at him. “Everything will be okay” he said weakly, smiling through the pain. 

Jaskier was shaking violently. “I can’t lose you, I can’t imagine my life without you, you have to live, or I’ll be going with you”.  
Geralt managed to roll his eyes at that. Even when facing death, he had to act cynical. “Nonsense” he said “You’ll be okay. You’ve got so much life in you and you’ve always managed to survive without anyone’s-”

“I don’t want to!” Jaskier yelled at him, hysterical. “Stop saying that!”.

The Witcher continued calmly. “However this will end” he paused, thinking of his words. “I want you to know that you’ve made my time in this world much brighter. And I’m sorry now, that I’ve never said this before, but I-”

“No, no, no! Quiet, we’re going to have this conversation later!” Jaskier took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “You’re gonna survive this, you fucker, stop messing with me!”.

Geralt smiled at him sadly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the Aermir and his father appeared from the trees. Aermir’s father, a tall and lean man with a black beard, aged forty-five, was carrying a huge brown bag in his hand. He rushed to Geralt’s side and crouched beside him.

“Hi, I’m Hervert. Thank you for saving my boy”, he glanced at Jaskier and nodded, “now let’s take a look at the wound”. Jaskier helped him to remove Geralt’s armor, carefully. Hervert pulled out a pocket knife and cut through the bandage and Geralt’s shirt.

Once he removed Geralt’s shirt out of the way, he examined the wound on Geralt’s upper arm. “That’s a deep wound” he remarked “and by the look on him, I’m guessing he lost a lot of blood”. Jaskier started to bite his fingernails nervously. Hervert ran his palms across Geralt’s chest and the Witcher groaned in pain. “Yep, that’s a broken rib. At least one. Alright, Aermir, come here”.

The boy rushed to his father’s side, crouching on the ground and opening the big bag. He pulled out a smaller bag from it and handed it to his father.

“What are you going to do? How is he?” Jaskier asked, taking a step closer, his hands shaking.

“I’m sewing his wound” Hervert answered, opening the small bag and extracting a needle. “My wife will take care of the rest”.

Jaskier gave him a puzzled look. “Your wife?”

A woman appeared from the trees. She was a scrawny little thing, with long, blonde curls. She wore a red dress, a small bag hanging across her chest. She nodded in Jaskier’s direction, smiling at him. “Simone, pleasure to meet you. Thank you for saving my child”.

“My wife’s a mage” Hevert explained, not lifting his eyes from his small operation. “What do you think?” he asked his wife, who was now crouching beside him.

“Lemmie see” she mumbled, raising her hands above Geralt’s exposed chest. “May I?” She asked Geralt, who was staring at all of them in silence. Geralt nodded and grunted something in agreement.

“He lost a lot of blood” Hervert commented “And I think at least one of his ribs is broken”.

“Alright” Simone said, a pale purple light appearing around her palms “I can take care of it. But this may hurt a little, okay?” she warned, looking at Geralt’s face. Geralt nodded again, silently. Simone gave him a bright smile “You’re going to be as good as new”.

“Oh, thank Gods” Jaskier gasped, running a hand through his hair.

“Stay still,” Simone said, the light around her hands turning brighter. “You want someone to hold your hand?”

Jaskier snorted. “Oh, believe me, he doesn’t need-” he paused when Geralt turned his head to look at him, raising a single eyebrow. Jaskier blinked at him. Oh, okay. “I’ll do it”.

He rushed to Geralt’s side, crouching beside him, taking the palm of his hand in his, squeezing lightly. Geralt’s hand was unbelievably cold, causing Jaskier to shiver. Still, it felt magical holding him, knowing he’s going to live.

Aermir was steadying Geralt’s arm on his knee, as his father was finishing to sew up the wound and disinfecting it (a sight that almost made Jaskier throw up, so he looked away. How was Geralt so still during this?).

Jaskier’s eyes dropped to Geralt’s naked torso. He always knew that Geralt had an unbelievably attractive body, but seeing it so up close made Jaskier feel warm in his chest. (And in other places). His heart dropped when Geralt caught him staring at his exposed skin.

“Seriously?” Geralt whispered to him, glancing at him with an amused smirk. “Now? Great timing”.  
Jaskier felt himself blushing. “Shut up” he mumbled and Geralt’s smirk grew bigger.

Hervert finished with his wound and nodded towards his wife. “All set”. Simone leaned closer to Geralt, looking him in the eyes. She had beautiful, grey eyes, Jaskier felt mesmerised by them. Suddenly, she made him feel like they were safe. He didn't know this woman at all, but for some reason, he trusted her with Geralt's life.

“Okay” she said to Geralt “I’m going to put your ribs back in place. This will probably hurt, but I need you to stay still. My magic has a healing effect, you will feel better after it, most of your blood restored. Are you ready?” Geralt nodded. Simone smiled at him. “Not much of a talker, are you? Alright, let’s begin”.

The purple light around her palms grew bigger and brighter and she put her hands on Geralt’s stomach. Simone closed her eyes, whispering a spell under her breath. Jaskier was staring at the light coming from her palms. For a few seconds, nothing was happening.

“Is it worki-?” Jaskier started asking, only to be cut off by a sound of bones cracking. Geralt’s ribs moved under his skin, falling back in their place, causing him to groan loudly in pain. The Witcher squeezed the bard’s hand really strong, almost breaking his fingers. His ribs continued to move under his skin, with a horrible, cracking sound. Jaskier felt like he was going to throw up.

Geralt jerked his head back, growling in pain. “Stay still” Simone commanded quietly, her eyes still closed “I’m almost done”. Another cracking sound, Geralt exclaimed in pain.

“Shhhh, Geralt, it’s almost over” Jaskier whispered, leaning close to him, squeezing his hand back through the pain. “I’ve got you”. Another cracking sound, Geralt jerked his head to the side, teeth sinking hard into the bard’s neck. Jaskier gasped in pain and surprise, but he held the Witcher in place, whispering soothing words to him. Another crack. Fuck.

The light from Simone’s hands disappeared. “Okay” she said, putting a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. “All done. Now we need to get you some rest”. She looked up at Jaskier with an assuring smile “He will be alright”.

“Thank you!” Jaskier breathed out, glancing at the Witcher who leaned his head back against the rock, eyes shut in pain.

“He’s going to be in pain for a while” Hervert commented, stepping closer. “But not for long. And thank you, you saved my Aermir. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your names earlier”.

“This is Geralt of Rivia” Jaskier said with a smile, patting his friend on the shoulder. Geralt cursed under his breath. “And I am Jaskier”.

“Thank you Geralt and Jaskier” Simone said, smiling brightly. “Now let’s get this man to rest”.

Jaskier wondered why they hadn't asked anything about the beast that kidnapped their boy, but he figured it’d be better to speak about it later. Hervert helped Jaskier to carry Geralt to their home, which wasn’t so far away.

Simone was walking beside them, leading Roach and smiling. Aermir was running around her, telling all about how they fought the beast and Jaskier killing it with a sword and how it fell with a THUD on the ground, all with great details. Simone was looking at him, smiling, gasping occasionally with a “Wow! That’s amazing!”. From time to time, she glanced in the men’s direction, smiling at Jaskier and Geralt. Jaskier smiled back at her, feeling himself relaxing. He occasionally rubbed circles on Geralt’s back, soothing him.

“Almost there” Hervert said.

__________________________________________________________ 

Jaskier slept for six hours straight, waking up with a terrible headache.

As soon as they reached the healer’s home, they put Geralt in the guest room. Geralt fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Jaskier asked to stay with him. “Call me if you need anything,” Simone told him with a smile, shutting the door behind her. Jaskier lay in the bed by Geralt’s side, facing him. He studied his face, the small scars, his hair. He looked so peaceful right now, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Geralt’s breath tickled the bard’s face, such a pleasant feeling. He felt like he wanted to cry with relief. He felt like he wanted to jump at the Witcher and kiss him hard and never let him go.

He fell asleep after a while, too.

When the bard woke up, the other side of the bed was empty. He rushed outside, finding the family that saved them sitting in the kitchen. 

“Good evening. Are you hungry?” Hervert asked him, smiling. Jaskier blinked.

“Where-where is he?”

“He woke up about an hour ago,” Simone, who was sitting at the table with Aermir, answered him. “He looked a lot better than earlier” she continued “his wounds healed completely. He said he was going to take a walk outside. We tried to protest, but, you know, he was very stubborn”.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Such a shocker". Simone smiled up at him, apologetically.  
Aermir jumped in front of Jaskier, yelping with excitement. “He let me hold his sword!” he said proudly. “When I grow up, I want to be a Witcher too!”.

“Let you, right” Hervert commented, taking a seat beside his wife. “You practically jumped at the poor man. He didn’t know how to react. That’s no way to behave”.

Jaskier smiled at the thought of Geralt surprised by an excited child. “I’m sure he didn’t mind that” he said, messing Aermir’s hair with his hand. Aermir roared in laughter, running away from him and hiding behind his mother.

“You’ll be joining us for dinner?” Simone asked, pulling the giggling Aermir into her lap.

Jaskier smiled at them. “Thank you. Probably later. I think I’m going to find Geralt”.

______________________________________________________

He found Geralt after ten minutes of walking, standing knee deep in the river, cleaning his sword. Of course that’s the first thing he’ll be doing. Jaskier stopped on the shore, watching Geralt silently.

Gladly, he didn’t even look like he was injured. He was fully concentrated in what he was doing, his beautiful hair falling over his face. He wore a loose, black shirt, which exposed a bit of his chest and Gods, Jaskier just wanted to slip his hands under it and explore his body.

He watched him for a few seconds, before the Witcher noticed him.

“Hi Jaskier” he greeted him, simply as that.

“Really?” Jaskier laughed, raising his eyebrows “Hi Jaskier? I'm sorry, dear Witcher, but that won't do”. And without a second thought, he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck and practically hanging on him. Geralt chuckled, standing frozen for a second, before hugging him back.

They stood like that for a minute, until Jaskier pulled away first. “How do you feel?” he asked, his arms still loosely wrapped around Geralt’s neck.

“I’m okay” Geralt answered, frowning “Never been better, actually. Why are you crying?”.  
Jaskier just then became aware of the tears running down his cheeks. “Happy tears?” Geralt asked, raising a brow. Jaskier nodded silently and buried his face in Geralt’s shoulder.

“I thought I was going to lose you” he whispered into the crook of his shoulder.

"Well, I’m alive” Geralt answered plainly and Jaskier laughed softly against his skin.

Geralt pulled away, taking Jaskier gently by the shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked the bard, looking him in the eyes. Jaskier sighed, looking down at the streaming water. 

“You know, I’ve had better days. But I’m just glad you’re okay, Geralt”.

Geralt grunted in agreement, rubbing a hand against Jaskier’s back. He stilled when he noticed the nasty bruise on the bard’s neck. “Who did this to you?” he asked, frowning, tugging Jaskier’s shirt to the side.

“Umm…” Jaskier didn’t want to worry him, but he answered anyway. “Well, you did”.  
Geralt stared at him, silently. Jaskier continued “Well, when Simone, the mage, was making you better, it was... quite painful. I was right beside you, holding your hand, when…” he trailed off.

“When?” Geralt asked, impatient.

“When you lost control and bit me”.

Geralt blinked at him, eyes widening. “Oh”.

“It’s okay,” Jaskier assured him with a half smile. “It doesn’t hurt”.

Geralt was tracing his fingers against the bruise on the bard's neck, staring with dark eyes. "I'm sorry" he said, sadness obvious in his voice.

Jaskier pouted at him. "Please don't. You were in pain. Besides…" he tilted his head to the side, smiling "I kinda liked it". 

Geralt wrapped his arms around the bard's waist, pulling him closer. "Oh, really?" he murmured, low and sweet "you like it when I bite your neck?".

"Y-yes" Jaskier breathed out, pressing against him.

Geralt pulled Jaskier's shirt aside, exposing his neck fully. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the place where the bruise was. Jaskier shuddered against his touch, closing his eyes.

"Is this okay?" Geralt asked quietly, his breath tickling the bard's skin.

"Geralt, yes" Jaskier whimpered.

Smiling, Geralt pressed his lips to Jaskier's neck, kissing and licking. Jaskier gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his hands in Geralt's hair. 

Geralt pulled away and smashed their lips together, shoving his tongue deep into the bard's mouth. Jaskier moaned loudly against the kiss, a sound which drove the Witcher crazy. But this wasn't the right time. 

"We need to stop" he breathed out, pulling away. Jaskier was looking at him with red, swollen lips, breathing heavily. "Why?" he asked, disappointed. Geralt rubbed his arm gently "I just think it's better that we talked first".

Jaskier sighed and looked away, clenching his jaw. He really wanted to speak what was on his mind, but was scared to do so.

Oh, fuck it.

When he looked back at Geralt, his voice was sharp. "Geralt." he said, raising his eyebrows "I don't want to talk now. Right now" he leaned in, pecking the Witcher's lips "I want to do with you, what I wanted for such a long time".

"And that will be?" Geralt asked, sounding a bit curious. 

Jaskier looked him right in the eyes. " I want you to fuck me, Geralt. Hard and unforgiving".

Geralt stared at him in shock. If he wasn't so fucking turned on right now, Jaskier would've laughed at the look on his face. 

"We don't have to do this" Jaskier continued, "but judging by the bulge in your pants, you want to fuck me as badly as I want to be fucked by you". He paused, smiling "So what are you waiting for, dear Witcher?".

Geralt breathed out sharply out of his nose before answering darkly "We need to do something about that dirty little mouth of yours".

Jaskier gasped as Geralt picked him up, hands under his thighs. He carried him to the shore, kissing him wildly, before laying him on the grass.

Jaskier was staring up at him, wide-eyed. Geralt laid down on top of him, their erections rubbibg together. Jaskier moaned loudly and Geralt leaned down to lick at his neck. Tracing his tongue upwards, he whispered in Jaskier's ear. "I'm not going to fuck you today" he growled "Not like this. But since you're talking to me in this manner, I am going to make you come so hard, you'll be seeing stars".

Jaskier gasped at his words, pressing his body upwards, causing Geralt to moan loudly. 

"Geralt" the bard breathed out "Please".

"Oh, you want me to touch you?" Geralt murmured, eyes dark with lust. He slipped his arm into Jaskier's pants, causing the man under him to gasp. "Beg for it".

"Geralt, please" Jaskier moaned "I want you to touch me". Geralt wrapped his long fingers over Jaskier's leaking cock and started stroking, agonizingly slow.

Jaskier threw his head back, gasping loudly.

Geralt whispered against his neck "You're so fucking hard and hot". Jaskier whimpered underneath him. "What's the matter?" Geralt breathed out, nibbling at his earlobe.

"F-faster" Jaskie moaned, slipping his hands underneath Geralt's shirt, fingernails clawing at his skin.

"Oh, you want me to go faster?" Geralt asked, sounding innocent.

"Fu-fuck, yes, please" Jaskier arched his back, nails digging deep into the Witcher's back "Geralt".

"I could get used to you moaning my name". Geralt started stroking him faster. "Louder".

"GERALT!"

"Great. Now open your eyes". Geralt commanded in a hoarse voice. 

Jaskier opened his eyes, staring at Geralt. Geralt was staring back, eyes dark and wide.

"Geralt" the bard moaned again "I think I'm gonna-". Fuck, he thought, embarrassed. But he haven't had sex for months now and being around Geralt all the time didn't really help.

"Come for me, my little songbird" Geralt said, stroking him faster. Geralt's words sent shivers down the bard's spine.

"If I knew you'd be like this during sex, I would have initiated it a long time ago" Jaskier managed to say, in between moans.

"So you've been fantasizing about me all this time?" Geralt growled, stroking him faster, pushing him over the edge. "Such a dirty, little mind you have. Now I wanna hear you come for me, loud".

That was enough for Jaskier. He gasped loudly, squeezing his eyes shut, spilling all over Geralt's hand and his stomach.

Steadying his breath for a few seconds, he opened his eyes to find Geralt staring at him with a slightly worried look. "Are you okay?" he asked, carefully. 

Jaskier grinned. "I'm more than okay. In fact, I'm fantastic. I just got jerked off by fucking Geralt of Rivia".

Geralt rolled his eyes, facepalming. Jaskier giggled loudly. He reached his hand to cup Geralt's erection.

"And now we need to take care of you" he murmured, kissing Geralt's jaw.

Geralt leaned in to peck him on the lips. "You don't have to. If you don't want to, that's really okay".

"Oh, my sweet Witcher, who knew you can be so thoughtful in bed?" Jaskier whispered, slipping his hands into Geralt's pants and wrapping his fingers against Geralt's cock. "Oh my Gods, you're huge".

Geralt growled and kissed him, hard. Jaskier started to stroke his cock fast, causing him to groan loudly. Of course, it took the Witcher a lot longer to come, stupid witchers and their stupid stamina. But Jaskier enjoyed every moment of stroking Geralt, hearing him moan and growl like a wild animal.

Jaskier managed to flip their positions, so he was lying now on top of the Witcher, stroking his cock and staring him in the eyes.

Geralt looked so fucking sexy underneath him, he thought to himself. "You're so fucking hot" he gasped, looking at the beautiful man beneath him.

Geralt pulled him into a wet and messy kiss, moaning from the back of his throat. 

"Yes" Jaskier whispered against his lips, thumbing the tip of his cock "I want to feel you come. You're so fucking big". The sound of Geralt moaning drove him crazy. "Fuck, Geralt. My dear Witcher".

Geralt came all over his hand with a loud moan. He laid with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Jaskier stared at him, gaping.

Geralt opened his eyes. "Stop staring at me". He said, looking at the night sky. "It's creepy".

"I can't help it" the bard giggled, pecking him on the lips "You're so fucking sexy. And what happened now- fuck".

Geralt smiled, shaking his head. "You know that we're gonna have a serious talk tomorrow?".

"Yeah, yeah" the bard waved him off, leaning his head on the Witcher's shoulder "You're ruining my fantasy".

"I am your fantasy".

"So be pretty and stay quiet".

Geralt huffed, wrapping his arms around the bard. "You're the one that talks all the time. Idiot".


End file.
